Harry Potter and the Dovahkiin
by Darkfursilvermoon
Summary: Harry Potter and co suddenly appear in Skyrim! What will happen? R'N'R, but no flames please!
1. Where are we?

Everything was a haze, a blur. Thankfully, Harry was an expert at counteracting this, and put on his glasses. The world sharpened, proving that it had been a good idea to buy them from Specsavers. Another good idea was learning Reparo. Harry shivered. There was a draft coming in, one of the house elves must have left the door open. He opened the curtains of his four poster bed and stared. He blinked. Then he stared some more.

He was staring at a tree. It was quite a tall tree, as trees go. All considered, it was a fairly average tree. The thing that was not so average was the fact that he was positive it hadn't been in the dorm the night before... and neither had the tree behind it... or that bush... or any of his surroundings, to be perfectly honest. Bar the bedside table and bed.

"Dobby... Close the door..." A familiar voice rumbled.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm."

"You may wanna look at this."

"Why? Wha- Merlins spotty underpants! What the hell is going on? What in the name of You- Know- Wh-"

"Shut up! Some of us are- Oh. B***** hell." Harry spun round and saw Hermione, eyes wide. She turned to look at him.

"Where are we?"


	2. A new friend

They stood huddled together, staring round at this strange new development. Hermione's expression was one of wonder, Harry's was of astonishment and Ron was just plain confused. Their emotions changed rapidly, however, when they heard a howl. Dark shapes flitted among the trees ahead.

"Wolves." Hermione whispered. Ron whimpered. The beasts heard him and advanced, slowly, fanning out. Then the wolves bounded forwards, snarling. Hermione whipped her wand out.

"INCENDIO!"

Nothing happened. Harry and Ron joined in.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"STUPEFY!"

"REDUCTO!"

Still, the wands refused to react. The alpha male leapt for Hermione, who stood rooted to the ground in terror. However, in midair feathers seemed to grow out of its neck, and it slumped to the ground as if asleep. More arrows sunk into the fur of the pack, laying them low. A woman jumped down from a high crest of rock and sheathed her bow. Drawing a dagger, she walked over. As she drew closer, the trio realised that she had a tail, and her skin was covered in fur. She moved with a catlike grace. Indeed, she resembled a feline. Three clawlike scars ran across her nose/muzzle, identifying her as a seasoned warrior.

"You must be Nords, surely. What in the name of Talos are you _wearing_?" she asked glancing at their pyjamas. They stared.

"What, never seen a Khajiit before?" They shook their heads.

"Where is your home? Your family?"

"Engl-"Started Ron, still staring.

"We don't know. We're lost." Hermione cut in.

"Well..." She tailed off, annoyed. "I suppose you should come with me then. Keep up." And with that the woman – Khajiit – sheathed her dagger and bounded away, lithe and supple. Hermione, Harry and Ron sprinted after her.


	3. Off to Riften

What felt like a very long time later, Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the Khajiit's camp. It consisted of a bedroll, a smouldering fire and a bubbling, steaming pot hanging over it. There were a few sacks lying around and a knapsack. The woman turned and crouched by the fire, blowing at the embers. When the fire was going once more, she motioned for them to sit down.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and that's Harry. Who are you?"

"I am Amdesa. Come, you must be hungry, yes? Help yourselves to the stew. It is venison." Amdesa fished some wooden bowls out of her knapsack, and passed them round. Using a ladle, they each took some from the pot, stomachs rumbling with hunger. They sipped at the hot stew, which had a strong, meaty flavour, and was very filling. Full, they sat back.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked Amdesa.

"I shall take you to Riften. Then we shall see. If we leave soon, we should be there by lunchtime. Rest a bit, and I shall pack my things." The mysterious Khajiit woman left them.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't our wands work?"

"I don't know… I don't think we are in the same world now. Maybe magic works differently here. Amdesa!" Hermione called.

"Yes?"

"What land is this?"

"You are in Skyrim." Amdesa's voice was puzzled. "Where did you think you were? Morrowind? Oblivion?"

"England." Ron muttered.

Amdesa came back, with her knapsack on her back and carrying the sacks. Rolling the bedroll up, she gave it to Ron.

"Can you carry this? Thanks. Right, let's go. Follow me." The huntress said, striding off through the woods. Harry and co ran along behind, startling foxes and rabbits out of the undergrowth as they passed. Breasting a rocky outcrop, they heard the _hnk hnk hnk _growl of a bear and dropped flat. Peering round a tree, they saw the bear's brown hide. It was facing away, and so they slowly sneaked round, hearts hammering. Once safely past, they ran and ran until they reached a cobblestone road. They trotted along it and saw two tall wooden towers on one side, one on the other, with guards patrolling.

"If I find your hand in my pocket, I will cut it off." threatened one of the guards. Amdesa smirked.

"But he won't find it!" She whispered to Harry. Jogging past, he saw more wood and stone buildings ahead, with a horse and cart in front, and more horses in stalls.

"Need a ride?" asked the man in the cart.

"No thanks Sigaar, we have business in Riften." Amdesa replied. Sigaar shrugged, and looked curiously at Hermione, Ron and Harry as they walked past. A big wooden door was ahead, with walls stretching out to either side. They went through, and entered Riften.


	4. In Riften

A guard stood on one side of the door.

"Let me guess. Someone stole your sweetheart." He commented in a mocking tone. Amdesa rolled her eyes and walked forward. The streets were quite wide, but the houses seemed to loom, and it was quite misty. They walked to a bridge and turned right over a wooden walkway, catching a glimpse of the murky, sluggish river below. Walking forwards, under a lantern, they came to a house. Amdesa unlocked the door and walked in.

It had a cosy, cheery environment, a fire in the hearth, soup on the fire, food on the shelves. Amdesa walked into the next room, which had a large bed. Turning to a cupboard, she opened it and gave them each a set of nondescript brown clothes and a pair of brown boots each. They quickly changed, and waited while Amdesa changed too, into the same thing. She took off her leather gauntlets to reveal long fingers with sharp nails, and her helmet to show pointed black ears and raven black hair. They exited via the same door, back into the street. They turned right, and went over a bridge, and turned left. They went under a sign 'The Bee and the Barb' and entered.

It was warm in the pub, and at the nearest table was a woman with a huge axe strapped to her back. Suddenly, the woman and another man were exchanging insults, then blows. The man sat next to the woman joined in. Weapons drawn, they hacked at each other until the first man was killed, and a soldier ran in and was killed too. Amdesa had pulled them out of this fight, and they stood eyes wide.

"Why doesn't someone do something?" Hermione whispered to the boys. Ron shrugged. There were two people who looked like lizards. Amdesa talked with one of them, quickly, and walked back. "Come on." She said. They walked out.

"Hah!"

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Stay here!" Amdesa told them. She joined the guards and ran after a man in brown, with a hood up. Drawing a sword, she caught him up and killed him, then rifled through his pockets.

"He was a thief." She said. "Come on." She led them back to her house. "Sleep on my bed; I have business to take care of. See you in the morning." She said, and then ran out. Sleep overtook them shortly after.


	5. Still in Riften

Sunlight filtered through the windows of Honeyside, giving the house a golden glow. Dust motes flickered and danced in the beams of light. Harry floated into consciousness, not willing to let go of the dream. But, as dreams do, it evaded his grasping fingers and flitted away. Amdesa was laying out the table for breakfast. The smell of fresh bread woke Ron and Hermione, and the trio followed their noses to the table, sat and ate with the Khajiit.

"I have to go to Whiterun. Do you want to come? Or you can stay here until I get back?" Amdesa offered.

The trio looked at each other. Words were not needed. "We'll come." Said Ron.

"Come on then. It is a dangerous road, we need to get you protection. Follow me." She said, and walked out.

Outside, they turned right over the bridge, nodding to a guard. Then they turned left, then right.

"Vegetables as crisp as a winter's morning!" Someone called. They walked forwards into a town square.

"Are you going to buy something or are you just here for training? Otherwise, move on!" One rather grim woman behind a stall told Amdesa.

"That is Grelka. We could buy from her, but I prefer Balimund, the smith."Amdesa whispered to the trio. They walked round.

"Hi Madesi! How is buissness?"

"Not well I'm afraid. That Brynolf keeps draining peoples pockets with his ridiculous 'miracle cures'. Last month it was troll fat salve, and now he's got something new." Madesi sighed. "Not that there's anything can be done about it, he's in good with the Thieves' Guild."

"Oh well. What have you pot for sale?" After a bit of bargaining, Amdesa sold him a circlet. "Bye, Madesi."

"Safe travels, land-strider." He replied. They passed Madesi's stall and strolled over to a forge where a man was battering a sword on a workbench.

"Come to see Balimund perform miracles with steel, eh?"

"What have you got for sale?" Balimund had none of what Amdesa wanted, so she left.

"Amdesa?" Harry asked. "What are you looking for?"

"I want to get you three daggers, but he didn't have any. I will have to make some. Balimund!"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any iron ingots?"

"Yes. 10 gold each."

"I need six." Gold and metal exchanged hands, and shortly after she walked over to the grindstone.

As she sharpened each blade, they studied Balimund. He had dirty straw blond hair, and wore a charred apron. He was sturdily built, and had strong and calloused hands. Amdesa stood and passed them each a blade.

"Don't cut yourselves." She warned.

"Can we pay you back-"

"don't worry, I have lots of money."She cut him off. "Now, let's go!"


	6. Reaching Whiterun

Outside, they headed down the road, past the towers. The sun was out and everything was golden. They walked west past a small farm and along a dusty track. Suddenly, a glob of green liquid flew past, narrowly missing Ron's head.

"Frostbite Spider! Stay back!" Amdesa yelled, running forwards. Hermione screamed as she crashed her sword down through the creature's head, sheathed it, and walked on. The trio exchanged glances, in awe of this proficient fighter. They walked after her. After Amdesa took down a cave bear, they came across a small mill. It was getting dark.

"Just a little further, we stop soon." Amdesa said.

"Finally." Hermione whispered.

They went cross-country, leaving the path. After a while they came to a abandoned, ruined fortress. They climbed up, and lit a fire. Amdesa passed out some more bread from her pack, and lit a fire. They ate, and then slept.

When they woke the next morning, Amdesa had started a fire and was frying salmon and making toast.

"Good morning! Help yourselves." She invited them, and they enjoyed the salmon and toast, receiving pangs of homesickness from the homely smell of bread. It was a beautiful day, with misty mountains far away, a sparkling river flowing past, and golden glowing woods. They packed up, feeling fresh and revived. They climbed down the stairs, and through the gate. They walked beside the glittering river, nervous, homesick, scared and excited. They came to a fallen tree trunk which formed a makeshift bridge and carefully climbed across, heading south, following a winding road.

After a while it got colder as they got higher up, snow flying. No one was on the trail, bar some foxes and rabbits. After a while, they went over the crest of the hill and started walking down. Further on, it stopped snowing and grew warmer.

"This is Riverwood. We will stay here for the night." Amdesa said. They walked inside. "Three rooms please." She gave them some bread and cheese and shooed them to their rooms. They clustered into Hermione's room to eat and talk.

"Hermione, have you heard a kind of humming sound recently? I can't get it out of my head. It is really weird." asked Harry.

"Now you say it, I did." Hermione replied, puzzled.

"Same!" Ron said.

"This place is strange. I guess that we will just have to trust Amdesa." Hermione said, scared. "Let's sleep."

The boys went back to their beds and slept troubled dreams, but strengthened by the fact that they would stand together, no matter what.

The next morning, Amdesa gave them the last bits of bread to eat on the way as they left the inn. Crossing the bridge, they headed north to Whiterun. An hour later they could see the city from the road, and ran cross country to the walls. They passed a farm and crossed a river before reaching the gates and passing through.

Whiterun was big, wide and sprawling. A woman was working a forge on the right, roads and houses stretched away from the main street. They walked forwards into a town square and into a tavern. Inside, Amdesa motioned for them to sit on a bench while she talked to the woman behind the bar. They sat and listened to a man playing a lyre.

"-Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes.

For the darkness has passed,

The legend yet grows.

You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn comes."

The man finished, and people clapped. Ron, Harry and Hermione were confused though, and Ron asked him:

"Excuse me sir, but who is the Dragonborn?"

The man stared at them."Why, the hero of Skyrim, of course. Do you not know the Dragonborn?"

They shook their heads. "Well, there is an ancient verse about him. Do you want to hear it?" they nodded.

"Very well."

The lights seemed to dim and people stopped talking to listen.

And the Scrolls have foretold,

Of black wings in the cold,

When brothers wage war shall come unfurled!

Alduin Bane of Kings,

Ancient shadow unbound,

With a hunger to swallow the world!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione's vision went black, and they froze. Low, fierce male voices filled their minds, louder and louder, repeating a verse which they sang out loud in those voices:

"_BUT A DAY, SHALL ARISE, _

_WHEN THE DARK DRAGON'S LIES, _

_SHALL BE SILENCED FOREVER AND THEN!_

_FAIR SKYRIM SHALL BE FREE, _

_FROM FOUL ALDUIN'S MAW,_

_DRAGONBORN BE THE SAVIOUR OF MEN!" _

The trio re-entered the world with sore throats to find everyone staring at them. The words had been burnt into their brains, and they felt on the verge of collapse. Ron swayed, and Amdesa darted forwards and caught them before they collapsed into unconsciousness.


	7. Fur-freezing cold

The world was still misty and blurred, even though Harry still had his glasses on. He was lying on the floor, he had an intensely throbbing headache, and his throat was still sore. Slowly, what had happened before he collapsed filtered back to him.

Oh, hell.

He sat up and experienced a wave of dizziness. Someone came to him.

"Finally, sleepyhead, Ron and Hermione were up ages ago." It was Amdesa, harsh voice trembling slightly. "Here, have a small sip of this mead. Not Nord mead, I'll have you know. The good Blackbriar stuff. That will wake you up, I guarantee!"

He tried a bit, and the strength of it woke him up fully, banishing the headache to a dull throb and restoring his blurred sight. Amdesa took the small bottle back, furry brow furrowed, and nodded to someone else. That someone came and picked Harry up taking him to a bench where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"What was that verse?" The man seated himself opposite. He was wearing dark robes, and looked human.

"That was… I honestly don't know." Hermione confessed.

"Hmm. What is that?" He said, pointing at Harry.

"What do you mean? I'm Harr-"

"Yes, yes, I meant these." He tapped Harry's glasses, an expression of puzzlement on his face.

"Oh my gosh. You don't know what glasses a-" Suddenly there was an almighty thunderclap.

"DOVAKIIN!" a voice Shouted, followed by some more smaller thunderclaps. When all that had died down, they stared at the man opposite. He stared back.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked, scared.

"It means the Greybeards have summoned you." The man replied.

"Who are the Greybeards?" Hermione asked.

"They are a group of monks, trained in the power of the Voice. That's all we know, apart from that they live at the top of that mountain, in High Hrothgar, which is where you need to go."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you cannot refuse a Greybeard's summon."

"Thank you, Farengar. I will take them now." Amdesa came in, tail swishing behind her.

"Very well. Thank you, Amdesa, children." He nodded to them, and left.

The next day, they were standing outside the gates of Whiterun, enjoying the morning sun. They were all looking towards the huge mountain in the distance.

"It doesn't look too far away." Ron said.

"The steps are on the other side." Amdesa said, coming up behind them. Harry cursed.

"My thoughts exactly." Hermione murmured.

They were all wearing the same nondescript clothes, and were carrying knapsacks apart from Amdesa, who was wearing leather armour, a hide helmet and wielding iron sword.

They walked towards the stables. "One more horse please." She said to a man.

"Okay. Thank you." He said, as she gave him some coin.

"Hermione, you are on mine with me, boys, you get on the other one." They mounted up, and settled into a walk. Harry was steering his steed, Ron clutching behind. They set off, down the road to High Hrothgar.

The horses ate up the miles at a loping canter, and they soon came to two towers, stretching over the river with a bridge in between.

"Valtheim Towers. Often inhabited by bandits, so let's ride as fast as we can!" They galloped past, and followed on down the road.

"Whoa!" Ron held onto Harry's shirt tightly.

A while later, they reached a small town known as Ivarstead, bottoms and thighs aching, stiff and sore from such a long time on horseback. "We will stay the night here." Amdesa said, and so they bought a room at the Vilemyr inn, and slept.

In the morning, they got up early and had breakfast. Then they left the inn and headed out, down into the village. They crossed a bridge and headed up some steps. Beyond that, there were more steps… and more steps… and eventually, the four of them were just mindlessly trudging up step after step after step. Here and there they paused to catch their breath, and the Khajiit was obviously really uncomfortable. When questioned, she said

"In my home, Elsweyr, it is a lot warmer. My people say as a goodbye 'May your road lead you to warm sands'. It is freezing here! Let's keep moving." It grew colder as they got further up. Snow and ice covered the ground, and the four of them were numb with cold. Here and there along the path were etched tablets, but they were very faded. Finally, they came to a castle with two stairways stretching out and round, and Amdesa stopped.

"I cannot enter here. You shall talk to the Greybeards alone. I will wait in Ivarstead." She said. They nodded, turned and entered High Hrothgar.


	8. Shout

A day later, the trio were standing in a tall hall with a Greybeard. He was quite tall, and spoke softly, as if he was afraid that the mountain would collapse if he spoke too loud. He did, ironically, have a long, grey beard and wizened features. He had introduced himself to them as Arngeir.

Harry yelled at a pyramid of baskets stacked up in front of him. "FUS!" Nothing happened. He sighed. Arngeir was teaching them what he called Shouts. This one, he said, was called Unrelenting Force. At the moment, absolutely no force was hitting those baskets.

"You have to fill your voice with power. Blast them with your strength, Harry. You try now Ron." The Greybeard walked over to Ron.

"FUS!" Ron yelled. Again, nothing happened.

"Do not simply shout. You have to infuse power into your voice. It is not easy to explain. Let me show you."

"_FUS."_ The Greybeard Shouted and the baskets were blown back. He did not aim at them, but Harry, Ron and Hermione felt some of the force in his voice, and staggered. "Hermione, you try now."

"Okay Arngeir." She took a deep breath as Arngeir, the Greybeard, stacked the baskets up again. This time, she did not yell or scream, she shouted, projecting her voice, infusing it with force.

"_FUS_." The baskets were blown backwards, tumbling away from Hermione. Harry and Ron quickly grasped the same feat. Arngeir smiled, and started to restack baskets. "Now I want you to add another word." He finished stacking and moved next to Ron. "_FUS... RO!"_ The baskets this time hit the wall so hard that they started to tear. He restacked them. The trio found it much easier to blast them now, having understood the principle of Shouting. Soon, the baskets fell apart. Arngeir brought out more.

Two hours later, the three could use all three words in the Shout, _FUS, RO, _and _DAH. _They grinned, exhausted. Confusion hovered around the edge of Hermione's face, however.

"Arngeir?"

"Yes, Hermione?" The wizened man asked.

"How many Shouts are there? What are they used for? What language are we speaking when we Shout?" Arngeir smiled, and gestured them to follow. They walked into a room with a table, loaded with food. He told them to eat. Immediately, the trio fell on the food like wolves. Arngeir stood at the head and talked.

"To answer your questions, Hermione, I do not know how many Shouts there are. They are scattered around Skyrim on Word Walls. Only one trained in the Voice can read them. They will teach you Shout words. As you can see, they are used for different things. Using different ones, I can stop it snowing briefly, slow time, or breathe fire or frost. A skilled Voice user can do many things with his voice.

When we Shout, it is Dovah language. Dragon tongue. You see, dragon battles are actually verbal debates! Different words do different things, and certain words add more power to others, for example Unrelenting Force is much more powerful with Ro and Dah then just with Fus." Hermione nodded. "But how does this all involve us?"

"You are Dragonborn. You must have the blood of dragons to know the Verse of Light, and to Shout so powerfully. This means that you must defeat the evil Alduin, leader of Dragons. The prophecy is coming to pass, and this time of strife between Empire and rebels is the perfect chance for Alduin to come again and try to enslave all of humanity. You three may well be our only chance." Harry, Ron and Hermione's heads were reeling at this new information. All of a sudden, the fun of Shouting had turned deadly serious.

"Why can you not do it? You are trained in the Voice too?" Ron said, eyes wide.

"I would not last five seconds against Alduin. He would roast an old man like me. All I can do is prepare you. I believe in you three. You are young and strong. You are the only hope."

They finished supper and went back to their quarters for bed, stunned. None of them slept easy, caught in images of the powerful dragon against three tired and weak teenagers.

The next day they had breakfast in the grey stone hall and Arngeir warned them "Better wrap up warm, we are going outside today."

Harry and Ron groaned. Hermione shivered. The High Hrothgar should have been cold, but actually contained lots of braziers which kept it quite warm, but not as hot as they would like. "Like spring in England." Harry had told Ron earlier. They were used to it now, but always wore lots of clothes when they went out – Arngeir had let them borrow some.

Ten minutes later, they were bundled up outside a pair of big gates, that looked intimidating but where less when you realised that you could walk round them. They were not blocking anything.

"I am going to teach you one more Shout. This is called Whirlwind Sprint." Ron whispered to Harry

"Like I am going to sprint anywhere when my feet are as cold as Merlin's uncovered nose in winter."

"Shh, listen!" Hermione whispered. Harry rolled his eyes and stamped his feet.

"My fellow Greybeard here is going to open these gates and then close them immediately. You have to say the Shout, which will propel you from here," He scratched a line in the snow, "Through the gates. The word is Wuld. Hermione, you go first." She breathed deeply walking over to the line. Arngeir counted down, and as he reached one the Greybeard opened the gate as Hermione Shouted

"WULD." She blurred through the gate, reaching the other side before the Greybeard had even started closing it. Harry and Ron applauded.

"Ron, you go next." Ron looked nervous as he walked to the line.

"WULD." Again, the snow churned as he sped forward. "Oh, Harry that feels so cool! You go!"

Harry gulped, and walked over. His stomach was churning and his palms were sweaty. He watched the Greybeard pull open the gate and –

"WULD." The world around him blurred as he sprinted, feet hardly touching the ground. He felt ecstatic with the freedom of running hard. He stopped and grinned at his friends. He knew he could master any Shout instantly now that he had the hang of Shouting.

Arngeir spoke to them. "The Khajiit is outside. She says she has something to tell you." He looked quite disapproving about her.

"Amdesa!" Hermione cried. They grinned, and ran to the main doors. Outside, they saw the Khajiit sat on a chest between the stairs. She heard them come down, and smiled.

"Hello you three!"

"Hi Amdesa! You must be freezing out here! Why don't you come inside?" Hermione ran to her, noting how cold she was.

"I am fine. Years of reclusiveness means the Greybeards probably wouldn't welcome me." They could see in her glance that she was nervous this close to High Hrothgar. "Anyway. Are you ready to come back to Whiterun?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Why?" Amdesa's face was grim.

"A dragon has been spotted near Whiterun. We need you."


	9. Oh dear, there's a dragon over there

It took a full day of hard riding to get back to Whiterun. It was evening when they arrived, and a woman was waiting outside to meet them. She had dark skin and red eyes. Harry found the combination a little freaky. She introduced herself as Irileth, the Jarl of Whiterun's housecarl. She spoke little, but moved on as soon as they had given their horses to the stable hands. A small group of guards were waiting, and the trio listened as Irileth spoke.

"Here's the situation. A dragon is attacking the western watchtower." The guards were incredulous at this news.

"You heard right! I said a dragon! I don't much care where it came from, or who sent it. What I do know is that it made the mistake of attacking Whiterun! We are honour bound to fight it, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes… our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you failed to fight this monster? Are you going to leave me to face this thing alone?"

"No!"The guards shouted.

"But it is more than our honour at stake here," Irileth continued. "Think of it – the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you are with me!"

A while later, the enthused guards and the slightly more dubious Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amdesa were running across the plain towards a tower. There had once been some kind of bridge to the door, but it had long since collapsed. Some large blazes were burning in front of it, and the guards and teens made their way over to an outcrop of rock. They assembled behind it.

Irileth spoke. "I know it looks bad, but we have to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere…" she added on as an afterthought. "Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we are dealing with." The guards drew their enormous swords and axes, and the trio pulled out their iron daggers, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Amdesa whipped out two long and wickedly pointed black daggers with gold engravings, and started forwards after the men. The trio stuck together and walked forward.

As they got near the fallen bit in front of the entrance, a guard called out "No! Get back! It is still here somewhere. Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it." The guard was panicked and his eyes were searching the sky. The trio climbed up onto the walkway next to him. As they walked inside the tower, they heard him say: "Kynareth, save us! Here he comes again!" They ran up the steps inside and peeked out the top, crouching on the roof. They got up just in time to see a black creature swoop down at the ground below. They heard a horrible shrieking sound as the dragon blasted fire at the tiny figures on the ground. They looked at each other. "Unrelenting Force?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron nodded. "Take it in turns." She said. They lined up at the edge. Amdesa stood next to them, and fired arrows at the dragon. Hermione went first. She leaned slightly over the parapet and aimed directly at the dragon.

"FUS… RO DAH!" She Shouted. Harry was next. The words ripped from his throat, and he could see them, weirdly, going through the air. The Shout hit the dragon and it stumbled. Ron went, and then they did it each once more. Each time the dragon faltered, the figures down below were able to hit it again. When it came back to Hermione, however, she looked at them. "My throat is really sore… I don't know if I can do it again."

"Why don't we go use our daggers? If we get behind it, and hit it, then run away if it starts turning round?" Ron suggested.

"Sounds slightly dangerous… but hey, what can go wrong?" Harry grinned. They ran down the steps and out to the dragon, adrenaline rushing. They got behind it and hacked at the tough scales. When it turned its head to blast them with fire, they ran and hid behind another outcrop. It was uncomfortably hot, but they did not burn. However, when they got back, a sweep of the dragon's tail hit Ron and flung him away. He landed on his back, but in the fall his leg hit a rock and snapped. He screamed, and Harry and Hermione ran over. At that moment, one final hit killed the dragon, and it shrieked. "DOVAHKIIN! NO!" and slumped down. The guards turned away grinning, when a wave of warmth assaulted their backs. They turned back, astonished and watched its scales slowly flake off, drift upwards and burn, and then suddenly the entire body burst into flames and a rushing white wind hurled itself at the trio, as the deep voices filled their minds once more:

"GLORIA! GLORIA! GLORIAAAAAA!" The wind subsided, and left the three imbued with energy, who threw their heads back and Shouted unto the heavens:

"FUS…RO DAH!"

The dragon was now only a skeleton, and the guards were staring at them in astonishment. They grinned, and then Ron passed out.


	10. Well, that was an interesting fight

Ron woke with the grinning faces of his two best friends hovering over him.

"He's awake!" Hermione called. A human woman in a homely yellow robe appeared.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Ron smiled.

"I don't know what you did to me, but I feel great! My leg feels brand new. Where am I?"

"You are in the Temple of Kynareth. We priestesses here are devoted to our Divine, and we heal the wounded here." The woman's voice was soft and kind.

"How long have I been here?" Ron asked.

"A few hours." The priestess replied.

Ron was incredulous. "Only that long! A broken leg usually takes ages to heal the Mug- I mean, normally it takes days, doesn't it?"

"We priestesses of Kynareth are skilled in healing magic." The priestess frowned at him, perplexed.

"Oh." Ron shrugged. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He felt strong and revived. His eyes sparkled as he remembered the dragon. He looked around, taking in the lavender in long pots, the priestesses tending to the wounded on beds like his, the arching ceiling, and the crystal clear water in a pool in the centre of the temple. Amdesa was leaning against a pillar.

"Hello Ron." She smiled at him.

"Hi Amdesa."

"Ready to go?" She asked them.

"Where? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's time for you three to learn how to protect yourselves properly. So, I will show you what there is, and you can choose. Let's go outside." The trio followed Amdesa outside into a small square with a large, dead tree in the centre. They jogged down some steps into another square with some stalls. Amdesa stopped quickly and bought a slice of cheese and a loaf of bread. Then they turned and ran towards the gates. They passed through and turned right, walking towards the drawbridge. Instead of walking straight over, Amdesa crouched by the edge and jumped off.

"Come on." They heard her call. Hermione looked back at Harry, and shrugged. She swung down after Amdesa, and the boys heard a small splash as she landed. They leapt down, and once underneath, they watched as Amdesa took a key from a pocket and unlocked a wooden chest that was perched on a rock that kept it out of the small stream that ran under the drawbridge. She unlocked it and lovingly removed a smooth and polished wooden bow. She handed it to Harry.

"Be very careful with that." She warned him. He nodded seriously. She turned back to the chest and pulled out three books. She passed them to Hermione with another warning. Each book had the same symbol on the front, a flame with a circle inside it at the bottom. The whole thing reminded Hermione of a hand. The last item to be pulled out was a beautiful aquamarine and gold sword. It had an elegant and fluting hilt design that reminded Hermione of wings. Amdesa wrapped it in cloth and handed it carefully to Ron.

"Do not drop it. Be very careful." Ron solemnly nodded. They climbed onto the bridge, Amdesa last as she stopped to lock the chest. Outside the shadow of Whiterun, they found a small open and deserted space, and Amdesa sat down with them in a circle.

"These five weapons are what you have to choose from." She opened the cloth that had wrapped her sword and laid it down. She picked up the sword first.

"One handed sword. I thought that warhammers, axes, greatswords and shields are a bit heavy for you. The one handed sword is helpful, as if, say you are wounded while fighting, you can use a healing spell with the other hand. These swing faster than greatswords and heavy weapons, giving you more strokes and more intricate movements. However, you have to work hard to not leave any open spaces for your opponent, especially when thrusting." She showed them a few moves. She was very skilled.

"Next: Bow and arrows. These are good for when your opponent has an advantage over you, because if you have space and somewhere that they cannot see or reach you, you can just fill them with arrows." She drew an arrow, nocked it, drew the string and shot a mudcrab in the stream nearby in less than ten seconds. She smiled at their awed faces, and retrieved her arrow. "Unfortunately, it is less than useless for hand to hand fighting. If you really like bows, either have backup to occupy them while you shoot, or take another weapon with you." They nodded. She laid the bow back on the cloth next to the sword and drew one of her black daggers.

"I like a dagger. They are great for close fighting, but not really for anything else. Almost impossible to block with, so it is the weapon for the quick. It gives you great manoeuvrability. The dagger is quiet, light and deadly. Again, like the sword, you can use magicka at the same time." She smiled, and drew her other black dagger.

"Dual daggers; my personal favourite. Just like the first dagger, but you can attack with one and block with the other; feint one way, and stab the other. And, with something dumb or big, you can hack at something twice at the same time." She laid them on the cloth.

"Finally, magicka. You can find or buy these books in many places. You learn the spell from the book by reading it, which destroys the book. Go on, one each." The trio picked up a book each and opened them. They saw only a glimpse of the strange writing before the books turned to dust. "Okay, now hold out your hands like this." Amdesa held out her furred hand, giving them a lovely view of her sharp claws. They held out their hands. "Think of a flame. Then draw some energy from your soul, and project the image onto your palm." The Khajiit concentrated for a moment, and then a flame grew on her hand. Sparks crackled, but she was not hurt. Hermione was the next to gain a flame, and hers burnt even brighter than Amdesa's. Harry quickly followed, then Ron. Neither of them reached Hermione's brightness, however.

"This is so cool." Hermione murmured. Amdesa turned and aimed her flame at the grass.

"Try to push it forwards." She scorched the grass. Hermione quickly followed, and soon they could all aim spurts of fire. "It is not always fire, this is just one type of Destruction magic. There is Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration, Illusion, Enchanting and of course, Restoration. I will show you an example of each. You have seen Destruction." She threw a fireball into the air.

She pointed to an area near them, and a ghostly, see through dog appeared. It snarled, looking for enemies. She dismissed it. "Conjuration."

Next a ball of hovering light appeared near her head. "Alteration." She concentrated again. Suddenly, she disappeared. They started, looking around for her. A voice near Harry's ear said "Illusion." He jumped, and she chuckled before winking back into visibility. Her hand filled with a glowing, gentle light. She aimed it at Hermione, then Harry, then Ron. They each sighed as the magic infused them and they felt so comfortable, like they had just surfaced from a long and relaxed sleep.

"What about Enchanting?" Hermione asked. Amdesa picked up her daggers again. She passed them to the teenagers. "Do you see the red sheen on that one," She indicated to the dagger that Harry held, "And the white on that one?" Amdesa pointed to the one Hermione held. "Both these daggers are enchanted. The white is frost enchanted – as well as hurting more of the health of those I cut it with, it also eats at their stamina. The red is absorb health. It steals some of my target's health and sends it to me. Between the two, I can take down almost anything!"

Later, the trio tried out each weapon. Amdesa helped them on each, showing them how to hold, block, stab, draw, and aim. At lunch, they had some bread and cheese. By the time the sun started to set, each had chosen their weapon. None of them could draw the bow, so no one had chosen archery. As they walked back, Amdesa turned to Harry. "What do you like?"

"The sword." He replied.

"Interesting. Ron?" She asked.

"I don't know… one dagger and Destruction?"

"Okay, but you should learn dagger before magic." Ron nodded, and Amdesa turned to Hermione.

"What do you want?"

"Magic." Hermione asked. "Just magic." Amdesa smiled.

"Tomorrow, I will find someone who can teach you your chosen weapons better than I. For now, we will stay at the Bannered Mare." They returned to Whiterun, Amdesa rented the four rooms and they collapsed, tired.


	11. Fight time

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in AGES! Anyway, this is chapter is just a filler and is set a week after the one before. Enjoy!**

Harry collapsed onto his bed, his arm feeling as though it would drop off. He had originally been pleased that he could stay in Whiterun to learn one-handed weaponry, but now he regretted choosing something so gruelling. Originally, he had been training with Ron with a Redguard called Amren. Amdesa had said that Amren had owed her one after returning him his family sword, and when Harry had protested at her doing all this for them she had waved him away. Amren had taught him for five days, giving him a break on the sixth which he had been grateful for. Harry felt stronger and not as thin as he used to, and could now wield a small sword with some efficiency. He had learned how to block, parry, lunge, and Amren had taught him where all the places to aim for on the body were. Today, however, Amdesa had taken him back from Amren and to a Dark Elf called Athis. When he and Amdesa had first entered the huge building that housed the mercenary warriors named the Companions, Athis had been brawling with a mean looking woman named Njada Stonearm. After they had broken up, Amdesa had taken Athis to one side and talked to him quietly and he nodded. Some gold exchanged hands and he looked over to Harry. Amdesa left with Ron to start his Magicka training, leaving him with Athis.

"Come on, boy." That had been the start of Harry's gruelling training with the pointy-nosed Dunmer. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered how Ron and Hermione were doing.

Hermione was leaning on a wall looking over the courtyard. She opened her hand and imagined flame, and a small light danced in her hand. She was in the College of Winterhold, and was learning Magicka. The mages there were astounded at how fast she grasped the magic, and she filled her mind with spells. She practiced until evening every day, and then would walk to the Arcanaeum to read.

It had taken her and Amdesa a day and a half to reach Winterhold. Amdesa had supplied her with plenty of spell tomes so that she didn't have to buy them, and had introduced her to Faralda, an Altmer Destruction master. Faralda had shown her how to use spells, and so after a day Hermione was a fair hand at Flames, Sparks, Ice Spike and Frostbite.

The second day had focused on Runes, so she could cast Fire Rune, Shock Rune and Frost Rune, and her range was improving with every try. The next day Faralda took her to Phinis Gestor, who was a Breton specialising in Conjuration. He had shown her how to conjure a Flame Atronach, a Familiar, a Bound Dagger, a Bound Sword and how to Raise Zombie.

The next day she had covered some Illusion with Drevis Neloren,who taught her Courage, Fury, Calm, Fear and Muffle in the morning, and then Restoration trainer Colette Marence taught her Healing, Lesser Ward and Healing Hands. Tomorrow Ron would arrive and she would continue her practice.

**Yeah, it's really short but it was important.** **I covered Harry and Hermione but not Ron because Ron learnt with Amren like Harry and then Flames, Frostbite and Sparks with Faralda like Hermione, so you people don't need that. I will try to get the next chapter done ASAP!**


End file.
